gosuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Heukweol
Heukweol 'is a blind martial artist, Biweol's older half-brother, and the bastard son of Lord Moonjoo. He is always accompanied by Yeonhwa who acts as his eyes and even though she calls him "big brother", they are not siblings but master and servant. He was a member of the Secret Sword School before his banishment, however it seems he recently returned to aid them in their hunt for Yongbi. Appearance & Personality Heukweol's most distinguishing feature is his white pupils, indicating his blindness. He is a lean yet well-built young man with long flowing black hair with several strands hanging over his face. He wears shabby clothing indicating his life as a vagabond and carries a staff around that doubles as a walking stick. He is a persistent man and cared a lot about those close to him even if they do not reciprocate. After receiving many severe beatings from Lord Moonjoo he still begged the lord to allow him to call the man father and even work under him. He also didn't believe in treating people differently because of their social status. Image Gallery History Heukweol was born to a woman of low social status and as the bastard son of Lord Moonjoo. While still allowed into the household, Heukweol was beaten senseless by Lord Moonjoo when he tried to call him father. He was then delegated to doing chores with the servants. However, the servants wouldn't allow him to do the chores considering his status as the lord's son. Heukweol would use his free time to eavesdrop on the happenings around him such as the martial arts training of his younger half-brother Biweol. After he learned the martial arts by eavesdropping and self-learning, Heukweol demonstrated his incredible talent by smashing several large iron bells meant for the late stages of Biweol's training. However instead of being impressed, Lord Moonjoo beat Heukweol and berated him for "stealing" their martial arts. Heukweol was then locked up for ten days without food and water as punishment. Later, Heukweol was banished from the Moonjoo household accompanied by a gifted girl, Yeonhwa as his servant. He pleaded to be allowed to call Lord Moonjoo father and to serve him as his assassin but his father would not have any of it. As Heukweol and Yeonhwa wandered through the country, they bonded with each other and Heukweol instructed her to call him big brother instead of young master. One night, he learned about Yeonhwa's knowledge of countless martial art styles and had her teach him the Lu Family's Spear Style, a powerful and secretive martial art of the Chapter 21 (Yongbi 2) Plot Yongbi the Invincible - A Side Story Volume 3 Powers and Abilities Heukweol is an exceptionally talented warrior and a prodigy of martial arts. His internal strength and skills are said to be above average. Although blind, he is capable of learning whatever martial arts style by listening to an explanation to it and through self-learning. Through this self-learning at a young age, he was able to master the martial arts his younger brother was learning to such a level that he was able to smash multiple humongous iron bells. This very level of martial prowess was said to take eons of effort to attain. In addition, his extraordinary talent allows him to follow his opponents martial arts style almost perfectly upon hearing about it once, giving him an advantage in battle.Chapter 20 (Yongbi 2) Due to his handicap, Heukweol uses his hearing which is said to be at the level of a bat, to follow his opponent. He is also assisted by his servant Yeonhwa who acts as his third eye to direct him in combat and to report anything out of the ordinary in his opponent's movements. These orders are given to him through a flute-like instrument that only he can hear due to his heightened sense of hearing. His cooperation with Yeonhwa along with his incredible skills allowed him to fight on par with a gosu of Yongbi's caliber for a short while. '''Immense Physical Strength: '''Heukweol has great physical strength as his strikes can create craters at the point of impact and are strong enough to send his opponent flying even when blocked.Chapter 19 (Yongbi 2) '''Immense Physical Speed: '''He is extremely quick on his feet being able to dodge Yongbi's attack, surprising him and nearly catching him off guard with the follow up attack. In addition, he is able to keep up with Yongbi in battle. '''Immense Agility & Reflexes: '''His incredible agility and reflexes allow him to instantaneously block attacks, evade, and counter attack when directed by Yeonhwa. He is also able to jump off walls and do flips to dodge and attack in the air. Heukweol Martial Arts (1).png|Wielding his staff Heukweol Martial Arts (2).png Heukweol Martial Arts (3).png|His powerful strikes Heukweol Martial Arts (4).png Heukweol Martial Arts (5).png|Attacking in the air Heukweol Martial Arts (6).png Heukweol Martial Arts (7).png Weapons His choice of weapon is a staff which he also uses as a walking stick. Heukweol is capable of using the powerful Lu Family's Spear Style and because the Black Lancer Techniques are adapted from the former,Chapter 18 (Yongbi 2) he is able to use the Black Lancer Techniques as well: 'Black Lancer Techniques: * Black Lancers Seven Chained Moves, Black Shattering Blast * Black Lancers Seven Chained Moves, Sixteen Black Kill Thrusts * Four Headed Dragon Strike Lu Family's Spear Style Quotes * (To Yongbi) "I..I Still...have...a secret move...t...to defeat...the likes of... of you!"Chapter 22 (Yongbi 2) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yongbi the Invincible - A Side Story